Frio en el cuerpo y el corazón
by Yaem gy
Summary: Hay noches en las que solo un abrazo puede entibiarnos el alma.    Pensamientos de Hermione y Ron durante dos noches de Frío. Libro 7.
1. El Frio de Hermione

Era pasada la media noche. Harry hacia la guardia en ese momento y Ron le acompañaba bromeando un poco para hacerle el paso del tiempo más llevadero. Hermione estaba acurrucada en su cama con todas sus mantas sobre ella. Estaba congelada.

Ya vencida por el frio decidió levantarse y quedarse un rato junto al pequeño fuego que intentaba entibiar la estancia. Llevaba sobre ella una manta gruesa y algo áspera pero que le daba algo de calor. De pronto pensó en el sol, en las tardes junto a sus amigos, en todos esos momentos alegres que estaban acompañados por una dulce y tibia sensación. Pensó en su casa, En sus padres. En como los extrañaba. Luego su mente la llevó volando a la madriguera. Recordó a Molly y su maternal tibieza, A Ginny y su risa contagiosa. Pero sobretodo recordó cada una de las veces que caminaba por el jardín junto a sus amigos riendo. Junto a Ron.

Una pequeña corriente de aire la hizo estremecer y se escondió toda bajo la manta.

-Maldito frio. ¿A qué hora pensarán venir a dormir para cerrar la tienda?- El frio le estaba cambiando el humor.

Escuchó una risa Al menos ellos sabían soportar ese maldito frio. Ellos. Quien iba a pensar esa primera vez que los vio mientras buscaba el Sapo de Neville que esos dos niños se convertirían es sus mejores y más preciados amigos. Pensó en todo lo que ya habían vivido. Trolls, perros de tres cabezas , basiliscos, dementores, etc. Pensó en Harry. Harry. Cuanto ya había soportado. Y Cuanto aún le tocaba por soportar. Ahora era un prófugo. Todos eran prófugos. Ella había notado sus cambios de ánimo y su cada vez mayor preocupación. ¿Y si no lograba vencer al señor tenebroso? ¿Y si salía lastimado? ¿Y si moría? Eso la aterraba.

-No puedo ser tan pesimista- Se decía sin sacar el rostro de entre la manta.

Imaginó el mundo mágico sin amenazas, sin miedos. Sería todo tan bello. Imaginó a todos como iguales. Sin prejuicios de sangre y nada. Imaginó Hogwarts libre al fin de amenazas. Sonrió. Mas, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Vio fuego, sangre, vio destrucción, caos. Vio mortifagos matando y rompiendo todo lo bello y puro que la magia podría dar. Vio a Harry muerto, roto. Escuchó gritos, vio luces verdes. Vio a Ron ensangrentado arrastrándose por el suelo.

-No- murmuró casi sin voz. Tenía miedo, nunca pensó que tendría tanto miedo. Temía por si misma claro. Su condición de sangre sucia le daba pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir si todo salía mal. Pero lo que realmente le aterraba era que les sucediera algo a los que amaba. Si le pasaba algo a Harry. Si le pasaba algo a Ron. A Ron. Temblaba de solo imaginar algo así. Si a él le sucedía algo ella ya no tendría nada más porque pelear. Aunque no sabía si él sentía la mitad de lo que ella sentía, para ella Ron era su mundo. Sin él ya no importaba nada más.

Se arrebujó más en la manta y una tristeza y un miedo incontrolable la embargó. Las lágrimas asomaron sin previo aviso. Sollozó abrazada a si misma. Temblando de frio y de temor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sintió una mano en su hombro-Hermione. ¿Qué tienes?-

Sin que ella lo notara, Ron había entrado en la tienda. Se extraño de ver un bulto agitado junto al pequeño fuego, pero más se alteró cuando del bulto salió un sollozo. Rápidamente se acercó. Muy despacio, como si fuera un capullo que eclosionaba, del bulto fue saliendo una castaña cabeza. A Ron se le figuró que del capullo estaba saliendo una mariposa. La chica le miró con la cara bañada de lágrimas, con el cuerpo tiritando sin parar. Ron se abalanzó y le rodeó con los brazos, mirando fijamente sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estas… estas temblando…-

-Tengo miedo Ron- Un nuevo sollozo le atrapó la voz.-Tengo miedo que todo acabe mal-

-No digas eso. Debes creer que todo saldrá bien. Si tú que eres nuestra cordura pierdes la fe… entonces con Harry estaremos perdidos-Le acarició la mejilla, quitando algunas lágrimas.

-Es que todo ahora es tan difícil. Aun no podemos destruir el relicario y nos faltan todos los demás…-

-Los encontraremos-

-Este lugar es tan frio. Todo se ve frio. Tengo congelado hasta el corazón-

Ron abrió la manta y abrazando a su amiga se envolvió también en ella. Hermione volvió a temblar al sentirlo tan cerca.

.Abrázame Hermione. Acurrúcate en mi pecho. Yo te daré mi calor-

-Tú también estas temblando…-

-Entonces nos daremos calor mutuamente- Sonrió nervioso. No era por frio que él temblaba.

Hermione apoyó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y sintió como el corazón de Ron saltaba desbocado golpeando su pecho. Ella rogaba que al menos uno de esos latidos fuera por ella.

-Te sientes mejor-

-Gracias por estar aquí. Por darme calor-

Ron la abrazó con fuerza, la estrechó contra él como si temiera que el destino estuviera por separarlos. Él también sentía miedo. Un miedo que le partía todo su ser. Miedo de perderla. Él también veía que se les venía encima un manto de oscuridad que todo lo tragaba. Y estaba aterrado de que esa sombra la atrapara y se la arrebatara. Se juró a si mismo que jamás la dejaría sola, que la protegería hasta con su vida.

-Hermione… Te juro… te juro que cada vez que tengas frio en el cuerpo y en el corazón yo estaré aquí para abrazarte y darte mi calor-Le susurró al oído y luego le dio un beso en los cabellos. Ella respondió apretándolo más contra ella.

Poco a poco el dulce calor del muchacho fue llenando la mente y el alma de la chica. Un sueño delicioso la fue venciendo y luego ya no supo más. A la mañana siguiente despertó arropada en su cama manteniendo aun el maravilloso aroma de Ron en su ropa.

Dos noches después, luego de una irracional y amarga pelea entre sus mejores amigos, Ron había tomado sus cosas con furia y le había exigido elegir entre él y Harry. Y ella quedó petrificada.

-lo escoges a él- Le había dicho con una mezcla de dolor y rabia en los ojos.

Corrió tras él en medio de una lluvia demasiado fría y lacerante. Le llamó desesperada, le rogó que regresara. Pero él la ignoró. De pronto había desaparecido. Ella se dejó caer y toda la tristeza de su alma se mezclo con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella sin piedad. Devastada regresó tambaleante a la tienda y allí encontró a Harry convertido en una oscura columna. Nada dijeron. Nada más había que decir. Hermione se acurrucó y Harry le puso una manta. Llevaba el aroma de Ron.

Había sentido frio antes, pero ahora creía que esa era la noche más fría de su vida. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos, temblaba sin parar. Sentía que su corazón era traspasado por miles de gélidos cuchillos.

"Te juro que cada vez que tengas frio en el cuerpo y en el corazón yo estaré aquí para abrazarte y darte mi calor"

Ahora ella sentía más frio que nunca y él no estaba. Había roto su juramento y su corazón.


	2. El Frío de Ron

Tantos días y nada. Solo frio. Solo arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Aún recordaba la última vez que la vio. Ella lloraba, le seguía y le rogaba volver. Pero no, Ron Weasley era lo suficientemente bruto y orgulloso como para dar un paso atrás. No después del desaire que ella le había hecho. Le había pedido escoger y por un segundo creyó que ella lo erigiría.

-Lo prefieres a él-

Sus propias palabras le taladraban la mente y el corazón. Ella se había decidido por Harry. Su mundo se terminó de desmoronar en ese instante. Entonces sus venas se incendiaron y todo él se quebró.

-¿Cómo pude decir eso? Era obvio que ella lo escogería a él. No a mí. Nunca a mí.-

Miraba por la ventana, la nieve caía suavemente. La mañana se veía serena y él pensó como estarían ellos allá lejos. Lejos de él. Tal vez ellos estaban mirando caer la nieve también. Tal vez ellos estaban pensando en él. Tal vez ella pensaba en él, tal vez, tal vez.

La nostalgia lo invadía por todo el cuerpo. El frío le congelaba todos los sentidos. Ya no soportaba su soledad. Nunca había estado tan solo. Harry era su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su hermano. No se habían separado desde el día que se conocieran en el tren y solo una vez antes la duda se había cernido entre ellos y habían podido eliminarla sin mellar su amistad. Pero ahora… ahora no sabía si alguna vez lo volvería a ver, no sabía si podría recuperarlo.

-Le ofrecí mi apoyo. Le fallé. Soy un miserable-Una lágrima le acarició el rostro dolorosamente compungido.

Y Ella. A ella la había abandonado. Él se había jurado si mismo que la protegería con su vida y que no la dejaría sola. Y lo primero que había hecho fue dejarla. Y ahora le desesperaba no saber si estaba bien. No saber si aún estaba viva.

La amaba. Merlín, como la amaba. Ella se había metido en su vida de la misma forma avasalladora como el momento en que entró al vagón preguntando por Trevor. Ella, con sus cabellos alborotados y castaños, con sus ojos color chocolate brillantes, con su sonrisa de paraíso. Él ni siquiera tenía claro cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron de la molestia y enfado a una tierna amistad. Ni mucho menos cuando esa amistad se transformó en ese latido emocionante y frenético, en ese inquietante revoltijo del estómago, en esa angustiosa falta de aire, en ese delicioso temblor en el cuerpo. Todo eso cuando ella estaba cerca. Antes no lo entendía o le daba miedo entenderlo, pero ahora lo tenía claro. Estaba profundamente enamorado. Y le dolía no tenerla. Lo peor, estaba casi seguro que jamás la tendría. Ella era una mariposa con alas muy grandes que estaba destinada a llegar alto, muy alto. Y él se consideraba solo un minúsculo y patético insecto rastrero. Ella era una estrella hermosa y brillante en el cielo. Él, una piedra sin gracia y fea en el fondo de un acantilado.

-No es para mí. Ella jamás será para mí. Ella merece alguien a su altura. Un hombre fuerte, inteligente, un hombre tan perfecto como ella- La tristeza le daba bellos rasgos a su rostro. Ahora que su mente estaba serena, lejos de la influencia de la maldita cosa esa, comprendía que Hermione había escogido bien. Harry siempre sería mejor que él. Harry era digno de ella. Y él no se interpondría otra vez. Ya bastantes estupideces había cometido por sus ridículos celos. Y ella merecía el cielo. Él no podía dárselo. Harry sí.

-Si me hubieras querido solo un poquito… solo te pedía un poquito… -Había apoyado su cabeza en el muro. Tenía los ojos arrasados. El frío le calaba los huesos-…yo habría sido capaz de tomar todo el calor del sol para ti. Amor… como me haces falta…-

Entonces su mente le recordó un momento en que creyó que sus más increíbles sueños se hacían realidad. Esa noche, dos días antes de esa estúpida pelea, él había entrado en la tienda, y había encontrado un bulto junto al fuego, y el bulto lloraba. Y él sintió que ese llanto le partía el alma.

Al abrazarlo, del bulto empezó a salir una cabeza enmarañada, luego unos ojos llorosos y al final una boquita cereza. Y él la encontró adorable en su falta de glamour. Porque ella no necesitaba vestirse con sedas ni cubrirse con joyas para encandilarlo. Ella solo necesitaba salir de una manta áspera y fea, cubierta de preciosas lágrimas para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Entonces ella le habló de sus miedos y él se desvivió por consolarla. Ella perdía la fe, él intentaba devolvérsela. Y ella le confesó que tenía congelado el cuerpo y el corazón. Y él… él la envolvió en sus brazos para darle su calor.

Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos que vivió jamás. La tenía en sus brazos. Acurrucada en su pecho. Sentía como su corazón latía sin parar y sabía que ella escuchaba cada latido. Cada latido, todos para ella. No quería soltarla nunca más y algo, una pequeña vocecita interior le decía que tal vez había una esperanza. Algo en el abrazo de ella se lo decía.

-Hermione… Te juro… te juro que cada vez que tengas frio en el cuerpo y en el corazón yo estaré aquí para abrazarte y darte mi calor-Le había susurrado

Fue sencillamente embriagante sentir como ella comenzaba a dormirse en sus brazos. Como se entregaba a él en su sueño. Esperó a sentirla profundamente dormida y con cuidado la cogió en sus brazos para dejarla delicadamente en la cama. Por una noche se había imaginado que tal vez ella también lo amaba.

Pero ahora era todo tan distinto. ¿Y si ella tenía frío ahora? ¿Y si extrañaba su abrazo? ¿Y si lo necesitaba?

-Maldición, te fallé a ti también… maldito frío. Si pudiera volverla a sentir. Sentir su dulce calor-Ron podría jurar que el corazón de ella había latido con la misma intensidad que el de él esa noche. Cerró los ojos intentando volver otra vez a ese momento. El último de su felicidad.

Fue entonces que la escuchó. Abrió los ojos extrañado.

-…Ron…-

Si era su voz. ¿Pero de donde venía?

-…Ron…-

Ya no le quedaban dudas. La voz venía de su bolsillo. Sacó el Desiluminizador y lo abrió. Y la luz de la habitación se apagó. Pero otra luz apareció en la ventana. Una luz azul, una luz de esperanza.

Arregló sus cosas, salió al jardín y la bola de luz le hizo seguirla hasta que se devolvió y le atravesó. Justo en el corazón. Y lo supo. Supo que esa bola lo llevaría con ellos. Con ella.

Y mientras sentía como ese calor que se había instalado en su pecho lo arrastraba lejos, se hizo una última promesa. Los recuperaría a los dos. Le pediría perdón a Harry por abandonarlo. Y le pediría perdón a Hermione por todas las noches de frío lejos de él.

Porque la Bola de luz le había devuelto la fe. La fe en la amistad inquebrantable. La fe en el amor verdadero.

Una última esperanza de darle su calor… a ella.


End file.
